User blog:Striped.Tiger.1113/What does Xandra think of...?
I've seen a lot if people do these things and it looks fun so I am happy to do one for the lovely Xandra. Please, if you want to see what Xandra thinks about YOUR OC, then I will gladly add it if you are willing to ask! So, let's get passed the blabbing and get straight to the star of this blog: Xandra Taika. (Remember, Xandra is sometimes rude and her views may be rude. They are not the same as mine. And do remember that if they haven't personally met then I base it off your character's personality.) What does Xandra think about Royals? Xandra: ''Bleh, honestly most of them are self centered and rude. I am so sick of living with those snobs, why can't the idiots just look at someone other than themselves? It's just ridiculous. Some of them (Apple White) are much worse than others. I think they need to think about other things than their princes and being to whiny to save themselves, no one should have to depend on a man to save them. Every girl is independent and should act like it. Some of them are too obsessed with their looks to think about their awful, horrible, terrible, bad, ugly personalities. Gosh, this could honestly go on forever, but I'll stop here just to save you. What does Xandra think about Rebels? ''Xandra: They're right about everything, at least they think they are. No one at this school makes any sense at all, the Rebels are way to aggressive toward the Royals and I wouldn't be surprised if Raven ends up killing Apple (which I'm totally okay with) just so she can live a happy life. Well, here is your wake up call Raven: NO LIFE IS PERFECT. So all you Rebels go right ahead with this " I wanna be happy!" stuff and I'll sit here and watch you fail at it. Look at it this way: Doing your destiny will not kill you, as long as you don't die in it. XD. What does Xandra think about Roybels? Xandra: ''We're the only people who make any sense here, despite what I said about no one making sense. We know we have perfect lives by avoiding destiny, but we also know that they may need a little editing. We can easily change our stories a little, then we're happy with a destiny and we can move on from all this other stuff. I think it is easiest to be a Roybel over any other alignment. We have the best names to. What does Xandra think about Neutrals? ''Xandra: I think they're absolute idiots. They might as well let themselves get mauled by brown bears, I mean it's not like they care. They don't CARE about anything. They can't even care enough to pick an actual alignment, but they just want to be lazy and not pick anything. It is pretty strange that this is even considered an actual alignment, but no one CARES about what I have to say about the matter do they? In general, I just think they're idots. What does Xandra think about Quinn Schauer? Xandra: ''Oh, the poor child! I feel so sorry for the little thing! That's really hard to get from me, but Quinn is just the sweetest little doll with such a large heart and all people do is step on her! It's so sad! We are best friends and I will always stand by her even if it means getting hurt while doing it! I don't know if she knows how concerned I am for her well being! The poor girl is everything to me. The one thing I know is she is sensitive which I feel bad for her about, but how they make me mad! I get very mad when they think everyone is mad at them, but I'm sure Quinn will pull through! What does Xandra think about Mars Hare? ''Xandra: ''Ha, sensitive little thing isn't he? I know how that feels but wow! I'm not a little ball of sadness all the time now am I? Push through it bunny! I mean you will have no friends if you can't push a smile on through. I feel kind of sad for you but really? I love the way he is so independent and strong but if you're so strong why can't you grin and bear it? Work for it bro! What does Xandra think about Simon Paisible? ''Xandra: ''He seems to sensitive for his own good. Crying for no reason, pathetic! I'm so surprised by this guy, I mean are you serious? I feel sorry that he cries so much! No one must like the poor soul! Toughen up! I feel so bad for him though! He should really try to reach through his problems. Over all, I'm sure he is a nice guy, he just needs to toughen up! What does Xandra think about Isidore L'Orange? ''Xandra: Not a bad guy at all! I love how he understands that buying things that aren't worth it isn't nessesary! His sarcastic nature is very interesting to me, I love sarcastic people. Ah, they're the best. At least he understands the value of money. Now now, loving orange trees is a little strange to me, but I can surely over look that. Not a bad guy! What does Xandra think about Luciana Cigno? ''Xandra: ''I've always loved the kind and romantic type. They help my attitude become very calm. Leda seems perfect for me, as a friend of course. I love how hard working she is, how determined, and how sweet and loving! Though she seems sensitive, which is important to me because I get mad at sensitive people, I can easily look over that because of how amazing she seems to be! I'd love to be known as a good friend of hers, I actually like this girl very much! What does Xandra think about Candance Logner? ''Xandra: ''I can't believe people don't treat her like she's truthful! That's judging people by their story and it's unfair and unkind! Though, not knowing her perfectly I have no say on whether she is truthful or not, it depends. But wow people, this is an all time low! She is one of the many people who shouldn't be judged on their stories, and she is really beautiful. I love her hair. The one thing I can complain about is her opinion blog. She could at least try to keep her opinions to herself. What does Xandra think about Lucy Twinkler? ''Xandra: ''I. Absolutely. Hate. Her. I mean, not every person has the perfect childhood, am I right or am I right? And we surely don't like mean girls like you going around and bragging about yours. We all don't have absolutely perfect mothers either, our mothers are not always gorgeous, sweet, and amazing. She always wants herself on top which really makes me mad and all this singing! Bleh! I just absolutly think that if she ever wants a friend in me, she is going to need a MAJOR personality reboot. What does Xandra think about Calli Latrans? ''Xandra: ''Only the most gorgeous, amazing, and awesome troublemaker in all of Ever After. Have you seen her? She is perfect. She is my idol! I would love to be just like Calli Latrans! I adore her troublemaking ways and gorgeous style, I love her amazing comebacks, and cute outfits. How can you not adore her? It's her over all personality I adore, everything about her is great. If I were Calli, I would be just about the luckiest girl in all of Ever After! Category:Blog posts